Entreacto
by Melissia
Summary: Finaliza la guerra de Poseidón y está a punto de comenzar la guerra contra Hades. Milo se halla en su templo, recordando a su viejo amigo Camus. NO YAOI.


_**Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro de Saint Seiya**_**.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Kurumada y a quien más posea los derechos sobre Saint Seiya. Fic sin ánimo de lucro. El dibujo que ilustra esta historia lo he realizado yo, Melissia. **

* * *

**Entreacto**

—Así que fue Kanon— murmuró el caballero de Escorpio, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa de mosaico de su templo.  
Acompañado del caballero de Leo, Aioria le había comunicado la noticia que había recibido de la diosa recién llegada de la batalla contra Poseidón.  
—Sorprendente, ¿verdad?— dijo el rubio, mesándose la barbilla y tomando un trago de cerveza—. Desconocía que Saga tuviera un hermano gemelo. Pero bueno, eso es agua pasada, ya que está muerto.

Milo había fijado sus ojos en el vaso de cerveza, observando las gotas de condensación resbalando por el vidrio. De tanto estar observándola, la espuma comenzaba a hacerse más fina.  
Oía a Aioria parlotear sobre todo lo acontecido, lo que Atenea les había relatado sobre aquella incipiente guerra contra su tío; pero desde luego que no le escuchaba. En su mente, sólo un nombre.

"Kanon"

—Me gustaría que me escucharas cuando te hablo— gruñó Aioria, al percatarse de la ausencia de su amigo—. Te estoy contando lo que ha pasado en la reunión, aquella a la que no quisiste ir porque no te salió de los huevos.

El tono de reproche avivó al caballero de Escorpio, quien enfocó sus ojos en los de su compatriota y torció la boca con desagrado.  
—Me aburren las reuniones— relató, reclinándose hacia atrás en la silla—. Especialmente cuando no hay nada nuevo que contar, puesto que hemos seguido los acontecimientos minuto a minuto.

Aioria chasqueó la lengua, perdonando interiormente la falta protocolaria de su compañero de armas.  
—Tú sabrás lo que haces— respondió el caballero de Leo, apurando lo que le quedaba de cerveza en su vaso—; no son mis asuntos. Tengo que irme, porque debo ir a hablar con Seiya. Y tú deberías hacer lo propio con Hyoga. Al fin y al cabo, ahora ese muchacho es tu responsabilidad.  
—Una responsabilidad no pedida— gruñó Milo, cada vez más cabreado—. Si tan solo el imbécil de Camus no se hubiera empeñado…  
Aioria se incorporó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del templo de Escorpio.  
—Como siempre, despotricando contra tu mejor amigo…qué novedad.  
Y sin permitir que Milo le replicara, salió del templo cerrando la puerta tras él.

El griego frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, antes de agarrar el vaso de cerveza y arrojarlo con furia en la dirección que se había marchado el caballero de Leo. Estampándose contra la puerta, el suelo quedó regado de miles de cristales y un gran reguero de la bebida alcohólica.

—¡Maldito seas, Aioria! ¡Y Camus! ¡Y tú también Kanon!— gritó furioso. Finalmente, tras ese estallido violento, consiguió serenarse, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo.

Claro que odiaba a Camus. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Una muerte inútil, puesto que Milo ya había puesto a prueba a su alumno. ¿Por qué narices tuvo que ser tan cabezota de llegar hasta el final con Hyoga? ¿Acaso combatir contra él no fue la prueba suficiente de que las sospechas que ambos habían tenido durante los años anteriores a la guerra del Santuario eran ciertas?

—Camus, eres gilipollas— gruñó Milo, hablando al aire—. Si me puedes oír en la cola del Inframundo, te lo repito: eres gilipollas. Combatí contra Hyoga, le dejé pasar porque me demostró que estaba equivocado. Te comuniqué este hecho y tú vas y ¡venga! ¡Por mis santos cojones de hielo me enfrento a mi pupilo y muero en plan mártir! ¡Y al resto que nos jodan! Suicida de mierda…cabronazo egocéntrico…¡Ambos sospechábamos que el Patriarca no era Shion! ¡Los dos! ¿Cuántas veces hablamos de ello aquí mismo, en esta mesa? ¿Eh? ¿Cuántas? Miles…miles de veces. Y cuántas veces eras reticente a acudir a la llamada del Patriarca. Que hasta tus propios alumnos conocían tus recelos…Hijo de la grandísima puta…si llego a saber tus planes, te juro que me hubiera adelantado a Hyoga y te hubiera matado yo con mis propias manos.

Al fin se desahogó. Aún sentía su cuerpo y su mente agitados por todo aquello guardado durante tanto tiempo. Exhaló un suspiro y reprimió las lágrimas que deseaban salir para calentar sus mejillas y ofrecer algo de consuelo.

—Todo es una mierda— suspiró—. Todo…

Sumido en aquella espiral de desengaño, Milo percibió el tremor de un cosmos.

Primero fue como un destello. Suave y cálido. Unas centésimas de segundo y la sensación desapareció abruptamente.  
El griego frunció el ceño extrañado por aquel inesperado efecto. Se incorporó de la silla con lentitud y se puso de pie en medio de su templo. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse.

Comenzó a emanar un resplandor dorado, para poder comunicarse con aquel cosmos. Pero al no obtener respuesta, cesó en el empeño.  
Justo cuando iba a regresar a la mesa y pensando que seguramente había habido un cruce de cosmos, probablemente de sus compañeros, percibió de nuevo la misma sensación. Sin embargo, esta vez duró más de diez segundos.

Rápidamente Milo paró en seco y comenzó a provocar el contacto cosmológico.  
"¿Se puede saber qué andáis haciendo? ¿Shaka?...¿Mu?...¿Aioria?...¿Aldebarán?"

De nuevo la conexión se perdió.

—Esto sí que es raro…— murmuró el griego, rascándose la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que ese cosmos era de algún compañero del mismo rango que él, puesto que su nivel era incluso levemente superior al suyo.

Volvió a concentrarse y se dirigió al único compañero cuyo cosmos superaba a los del resto.  
"Shaka. Shaka de Virgo. ¿Me oyes?"

Unos segundos bastaron para que el caballero más cercano a un dios respondiera.  
"Te escucho, Milo. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti, puesto que he sentido tu cosmos un par de veces. ¿Querías algo?"

Pasaron unos segundos más cuando escuchó a su compañero replicar.  
"No he sido yo. Estaba meditando cuando he percibido un cosmos extraño. Veo que tú también lo has notado"

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Milo volvió a sentir aquel cosmos extraño. Más fuerte, más claro y más nítido. El griego empalideció por segundos.  
Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien y se quedó con la boca abierta en mitad de su templo.

"¿Kanon?"


End file.
